


"Ces huit centimètres qui ont changé la face du monde libre..."

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [14]
Category: London Has Fallen, Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mention des évènements survenus dans Avengers 2012 et Avengers : l'ère d'Ultron.
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: La rencontre de Mike Banning avec le président Benjamin Asher...
Relationships: Benjamin Asher/Mike Banning, Leah Banning/Mike Banning
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980





	"Ces huit centimètres qui ont changé la face du monde libre..."

« Ces huit centimètres qui ont changé la face du monde… »

Disclaimer : les personnages de la saga « Fallen » appartiennent à Millenium Film et à leurs créateurs.  
Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Cette histoire se situe avant les évènements de la fiction « Ames sœur maudites » où Mike Banning a un entretien spécial avec Lucifer Morningstar dans son bureau à la Maison Blanche et ce, au sujet d’une vidéo incriminant Thaddeus Ross dans le kidnapping et torture de Timot Danlen.

Lorsque Lynne Jacobs, directrice du service de la sécurité du président des USA, introduisit Benjamin Asher, fraichement élu leader du monde libre, à l’agent Mike Banning, assigné à la protection du couple présidentiel et de leur fils, l’ancien Ranger de l’armée américaine dissimula, sous son masque de professionnel efficace et discret, l’amusement ressenti en s’apercevant qu’il dépassait son désormais protégé de quelques centimètres.

Mike apprendrait plus tard qu’il faisait huit centimètres de plus que son président. Ce n’était rien huit centimètres. Juste un détail mais pourtant ces huit centimètres, si insignifiant de prime abord, déterminèrent un rôle important dans la vie de Mike et de ses décisions concernant Benjamin Asher.

En particulier quand le quarante cinquième président des Etats-Unis eut un imperceptible écarquillement des yeux à l’instant où Mike serra la main de son commandant en chef et prononça la phrase qui scella le destin des deux hommes :

« -Vous n’êtes pas le président que j’aurai élu mais soyez assuré, monsieur, que je mettrais vôtre sécurité en priorité et au-dessus de tout autre considération. »

Le murmure indigné de Lynne, sa patronne, parvint aux oreilles de l’agent Banning comme un son étouffé et lointain et l’homme songea distraitement qu’il se ferait réprimander pour son franc parler.  
Mais Mike ne s’attarda pas outre mesure sur cette pensée car un autre sujet interpellait son attention : la réaction du président à ses paroles.

Une suspicion se fit en l’agent qui étudia, mine de rien et méticuleusement, le leader du monde libre.  
Les doutes de Mike se confirmèrent quand son interlocuteur blond répliqua, d’une voix claire et assurée :

« -J’apprécie vôtre franchise, agent Banning. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Lynne vous a chois i pour assurer ma protection. »

En entendant mot pour mot la phrase inscrite sur son épaule droite, Mike sut que sa vie venait de prendre une tournure difficile et compliquée.  
Son âme sœur n’était autre que Benjamin Asher, président des Etats-Unis, marié et père d’un enfant !

Shit !

Mike oublia les huit centimètres que le différenciaient de son commandant en chef ce jour-là. Lynne, plus tard dans la journée, lors d’un entretien officieux dans son bureau, lui reprocha sa trop grande franchise et lui conseilla, en toute amitié, de savoir se taire car un jour arriverait où l’insolence de Mike lui apporterait des ennuis.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ces huit centimètres se rappelèrent à Mike sur une route enneigée où Ben, son commandant en chef et son ami désormais, tentait de sauver sa femme Maggie de leur limousine qui menaçait de glisser dans l’eau glacée de la rivière en dessous du pont.

Malgré les efforts des autres agents chargés de la protection de la famille présidentielle et de Mike, Margaret était hors d’atteinte et Banning vit la seconde même où il devait prendre une décision irrévocable et difficile : la vie du président ou continuer les tentatives de sauvetage de la First Lady.

Dans un bref moment de calme irréelle, alors que Mike, presque allongé sur le président qui cherchait désespérément d’atteindre sa femme, agrippait l’homme blond avec force, il remarqua encore ces huit centimètres de différence physique entre lui et Ben.

Un puissant sentiment protecteur découpla le sens du devoir de Banning qui tira un Ben, récalcitrant et gesticulant de peine et de désespoir, de la limousine et le maintint contre lui, voyant la limousine s’enfoncer irrémédiablement dans la rivière aux eaux glacées.

Mike assista à la chute de la voiture dans la rivière aux eaux glacées, avec une résignation mêlée à de la culpabilité : maintenant Ben contre lui afin de l’empêcher de commettre un acte de folie, le jeune agent éprouvait un soulagement et un plaisir presque coupable de sentir le corps chaud, solide et vivant de son âme sœur entre ses bras et d’admettre, avec un malaise honteux et diffus, que ces huit centimètres avaient jouer un rôle prépondérant dans son choix de sauver la vie du président .

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Benjamin Asher était un homme calme, très maitre de ses émotions et de ses sentiments. L’entourage permanent du président des Etats-Unis s’accordait sur ce point : Asher parvenait toujours à rallier des personnes à sa cause et ce, sans élever la voix et sans perdre son sang-froid. Avec la force de ses convictions, son charisme et son incroyable magnétisme, il savait faire plier les volontés les plus réticentes et obtenir les voix nécessaires à l’obtention de l’objectif fixé.

Mike, gravitant dans son entourage proche, avait pu assister à des duels verbaux, pouvant s’éterniser des heures, entre Ben et un de ses conseillers en désaccord sur un sujet et avait éprouvé une fascination et un respect grandissant devant la ténacité sans faille du politicien.

Après les funérailles de Margaret Asher, l’agent Banning, convoqué dans le bureau ovale de la Maison Blanche, vit une facette rare, qu’il se serait bien passé de découvrir, de la personnalité du président, veuf depuis moins d’une semaine.

L’attitude froide et distante de Ben et ses accusations, débitées dans un ton aussi glacial que la soirée de l’accident le privant d’une femme et d’une mère pour Connor, firent oublier ces huit centimètres de supériorité physique qu’avait Mike sur son protégé.  
Au fur et à mesure que les mots injustes et cruels s’imprimaient dans l’esprit de l’agent qui les encaissa, les traits impassibles, en silence et en bon soldat, le président semblait écraser le jeune agent de par sa présence suffocante et de son venin.

Un venin distillé pour blesser, sans tuer toutefois et faire durer l’agonie.

« -Je sais très bien que vous m’avez sauvé ce soir-là, non pas par devoir, mais parce que vous me vouliez pour vous. Je n’ignore pas que nous sommes âmes sœurs et que nous sommes destinés à être l’un avec l’autre. Oubliez ces foutues conneries, agent Banning ! Cela n’arrivera pas. Vous avez privé le monde d’une femme intelligente et brillante et par vôtre égoïsme, Connor grandira sans une mère aimante. »

Mike demeura stoïque, ne montrant rien de l’amertume et de l’agonie ressenties face au speech de son président et attendit que son commandant en chef lui donna la permission de se retirer du bureau.

Il supposa, à juste titre, qu’il serait transféré dans un autre poste. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à être relégué à de la paperasse et à accomplir de la basse besogne.  
Heureusement la rencontre avec Leah fut comme un baume sur l’âme blessée de Mike.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dix-huit mois plus tard, au cours de l’attaque terroriste de Kang et de ses partisans à l’encontre de la Maison Blanche et de la prise en otage du président et de son entourage proche, Mike, n’écoutant que son devoir et son courage, se retrouva le seul espoir du monde libre.

Seul contre tout un commando lourdement armé et organisé, l’agent réussit à exfiltrer Connor de la Maison Blanche, à extraire des informations vitales sur le groupe de terroriste et à parvenir, in extremis, à empêcher Kang et ses sbires de s’échapper avec le président.

Ben tenta de désarmer Kang pendant que Mike abattait, un par un, les terroristes restant et fut touché d’une balle à l’abdomen.  
S’écroulant au sol, l’esprit embrumé par la douleur, il aperçut Mike, tel un animal sauvage, se jeter sur Kang et s’engager dans une lutte à mort.

Mike ne se battait, à cet instant là, ni par patriotisme et ni pour le monde libre mais enragé par la vue de Ben à terre et saignant, il cognait sur Kang pour son âme sœur.  
Libérant la bête en lui. D’un coup de couteau dans la tête du terroriste qui avait osé toucher à son âme sœur (son âme sœur mesurant huit centimètres de moins que lui, nom de Dieu !), il acheva Kang.  
Sur la requête du président au bord de l’inconscience, il stoppa le programme Cerbère de transformer les Etats-unis en un vaste continent désolé et irradié.

Epuisé, affamé et blessé, Mike n’avait jamais ressenti un tel sentiment de plénitude auprès de Ben qui, s’appuyant sur son sauveur pour marcher, le regardait avec un infini respect.  
II avait l’impression d’être, enfin, à sa place.

Mike découvrit, ébahi, quelques jours plus tard, qu'il était un héro aussi populaire que les Avengers qui, eux, entre-temps, avaient sauvé New York et la Terre d'une invasion alien.

Stopper une attaque alien était probablement plus important que de sauver le Président des États-Unis...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Deux années après la réélection de Ben à la présidence des Etats-Unis, Mike fut contraint de courir, à travers les rues de Londres, en compagnie de Southpaw (nom de code d’Asher) afin d’échapper aux terroristes qui avaient réussi à décimer cinq chefs d’Etat les plus puissants du monde.

Rassemblés pour les funérailles de James Wilson, premier ministre britannique. Les funérailles censées être l’évènement le plus sécurisé au monde.  
Mais apparemment, Barkawi avait des partisans infiltrés dans la police de Londres.

La menace de Kamran d’exécuter le président des USA, en live et sur Internet, sous les yeux de la planète entière amena Ben à une mesure radicale : il ordonna à Mike de le tuer si les terroristes venaient à le capturer.  
Debout, l’un en face de l’autre, se contemplant dans la mince lueur des sous sols du métro de la station de Charing Cross, les deux hommes n’osaient prendre l’initiative d’admettre les sentiments qui les liaient.

Jamais Mike n’avait été aussi désemparé de sa vie et voyant Ben relever la tête pour pouvoir rencontrer son regard, il fut ému par ce geste qui lui rappelait leur légère différence de taille.  
Ces huit centimètres, si infimes…Oh, mais si important aux yeux de Banning !

Ben s’approcha de son ami et garde du corps et se décidant, déposa un baiser…sur la joue de Mike qui s’était détourné à la dernière seconde.  
Leah. L’agent ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter le baiser de quiconque tant que sa femme, enceinte de leur premier bébé, l’attendait à la maison, probablement morte d’angoisse.  
Leah ne méritait pas cela. 

Ben ne dit rien, comprenant la raison du refus de Mike et se contenta de suivre son ami vers une planque sûre du MI6.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

En dépit de l’attaque d’un commando armé qui avait pénétré dans la planque du MI6 et de la conduite hasardeuse d’un président des Etats-Unis (n’ayant plus été au volant d’une voiture depuis six ans.), les deux amis réussirent à échapper aux tirs nourris de terroriste sur le chemin de l’ambassade des USA.  
Soulagés et euphoriques d’avoir survécu à une embuscade, ils ne virent pas le camion leur foncer dessus.

La rage, l’impuissance, la frustration se mêlèrent, en Mike, de regrets et de remords d’avoir refusé le baiser de Ben quand celui-ci fut arraché de la voiture renversée, se débattant et hurlant :

« -Mike ! »

Une fureur sans nom s’empara de Mike qui procéda à l’interrogation brutale et sans pitié de son prisonnier, à l’aide d’un couteau.  
Comme ce fut le cas avec Kang, Banning lâcha la bête sauvage et assoiffé de sang, se trouvant en lui, et se lança à l’assaut, avec les SAS de Will Davies, du Q.G de Kamran.

Il se fraya un chemin jusqu’à Kamran, à coup de grenade, de tirs et d’étranglement méthodique des terroristes osant lui résister et la vue de Kamran, sabre à la main, s’apprêtant à décapiter le POTUS chéris de Banning et de Ben, à genoux, devant une caméra, acheva le peu de lucidité de Mike.

L’agent, tel un ange vengeur, abattit les tortionnaires du président et dégageant Ben de la zone de lutte, il se jeta sur Kamran.  
Il cogna, avec férocité et sans retenue, lui faisant un discours sur les convictions du monde libre et passant toute sa rage et sa fureur sur le fils de Barkawi.

« -Tu n’as pas compris, hein, assehole ? fit Mike, en assenant, à chaque fois, un coup de poing sur un Kamran totalement étourdi. Il n’est pas que mon président ! Il est aussi mon âme sœur ! C’est pour ça que les tentatives, d’ assholes comme toi, pour le tuer échoueront, car je serais toujours là! »

Ce fut l’avertissement de Ben qui hurla « Mike, grenade ! » et la pensée de son âme sœur en danger qui poussèrent Mike à lâcher Kamran et à se ruer vers Asher afin de le protéger de l’explosion.

Une fois Ben sain et sauf à bord d'Air Force One et en route pour les États-Unis, Mike apprit que les Avengers avaient été occupés à empêcher un malfaisant androïd de causer une extinction massive de l'humanité.

Le sort de l'humanité entière pesait plus lourd dans la balance que celui des chefs d'État et de centaines de Londoniens...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Trois mois après les attentats de Londres et l’élimination réussie de Barkawi, Mike finalisa son divorce avec Leah, après avoir longuement discuté ensemble : le couple avait attendu, par contre, la naissance de leur fille Lynne, nommée en mémoire de Jacobs et avait décidé de nouveaux arrangements suite à leur séparation future.

Ben demanda à s’entretenir, en toute intimité, avec Mike dans son bureau de la Maison Blanche une semaine après que le divorce de son agent préféré fut prononcé et acté sur papier.  
Le président et son agent avaient commencé une relation, en totale discrétion, dès que Leah et Mike firent chambre à part.

« -Vous vouliez me voir, monsieur le président ? » s’enquit Mike, en pénétrant dans le bureau de son commandant en chef. 

Ben s’écarta de la fenêtre d’où il observait le ciel, pensif et décroisant les bras, il haussa un sourcil, un esquisse de sourire sur les lèvres.

« -Ben, précisa-t-il, d’un ton faussement consterné. Quand nous sommes en privé ainsi, tu peux m’appeler Ben. »

Mike quitta sa réserve professionnelle avant de rejoindre en quelques pas son âme sœur et de l’envelopper de ses bras.  
Ben se détendit, s’abandonnant à l’étreinte de son homme et eut un demi-sourire malicieux, en remarquant combien Mike aimait poser son menton sur le sommet de son crâne et accentuer, ainsi, leur légère différence de taille physique.

« -Regarde sur ta droite. » murmura Ben, ne bougeant pas de sa place.

Mike, sans lâcher le blond, se tourna et aperçut un écrin bleu sur un coin du bureau. Déconcerté, il le saisit et l’ouvrit sans hâte : posé sur un coussinet de velours bleu, il y avait une clé argentée et accrochée à celle-ci, un porte clé en forme d’un chiffre…huit.

Mike émit un petit rire amusé, comprenant le symbolisme de la clé et du nombre huit : la clé de la Maison Blanche et le chiffre huit, inversé, signifiait « infini ».

« -Tu semblais faire une obsession au sujet du chiffre, Mike, constata Ben, avec une indulgence affectueuse. Huit… Tu fais huit centimètres de plus que moi, hm ? »

Mike déglutit, ému par le geste de son âme sœur. Il embrassa passionnément l’homme qui était son protégé, son commandant en chef et son président.

« - Moi aussi, je t’aime infiniment , Ben. » déclara, dans un souffle, Mike, en s’écartant de son âme sœur et en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux si bleu de Ben.

Et survint Thanos avec son Snap qui effaça la moitié des citoyens américains, ainsi que le Président Benjamin Asher, Mike Banning, de l'existence.

Le Vice Président Trumbull découvrit, avec stupeur et effarement, que Connor, Leah et Lynne comptaient parmi les innombrables victimes.

Fin.  
Le 5/11/20  
Duneline


End file.
